Mortal Kombat: Test Your Might/Bios
Cassie Cage First Introduced: Mortal Kombat X Voice: Erica Lindbeck (ENG), Fumiko Orikasa (JPN) Bio: Cassie Cage is the daughter to Johnny Cage and Sonya Blade, and is a new member of the Special Forces. Being 18 years old, she was initiated into the Special Forces by the main leader, Jax Briggs after about 2 years of successful training. She has the personality and skills of her father while having the confidence and grit of her mother. She joined the Test Your Might Tournament as as a way to get back at the Black Dragon's main leader, Kano for trying to seduce and murder her mother, along with trying to prove to her parents that she's not a little girl anymore. *'FATALITY 1: TBA' *'FATALITY 2: TBA' *'KLASSIC FATALITY: TBA' *'FRIENDSHIP: TBA' Cyrax First Introduced: Mortal Kombat 3 Voice: Ike Amadi (ENG), Kosuke Toriumi (JPN) Bio: Cyrax is a cybernetic ninja created by the Lin Kuei clan. Formerly a Ninja of flesh, he has been roboticized by the Lin Kuei to become a coldhearted and ruthless killing machine, along with the mission to hunt down fellow Lin Kuei member, Sub-Zero. He joined the Test Your Might tournament to do just that, find Sub-Zero and roboticize him. *'FATALITY 1: TBA' *'FATALITY 2: TBA' *'KLASSIC FATALITY: TBA' *'FRIENDSHIP: TBA' Ermac First Introduced: Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 Voice: Jamieson Price (ENG), Hiroki Takahashi (JPN) Bio: Ermac is a ninja who was manifested from a ton of souls from Outworld, refering to himself as "we" instead of "I". He rarely shows emotion, and is a very ruthless fighter with the abilities of Telekinesis and the ability to effortlessly travel between realms. He is under order of Shao Kahn, the organizer of the Test Your Might tournament, and is mainly there to intimidate participants in the tournament. *'FATALITY 1: TBA' *'FATALITY 2: TBA' *'KLASSIC FATALITY: TBA' *'FRIENDSHIP: TBA' Erron Black First Introduced: Mortal Kombat X Voice: Troy Baker (ENG), Takehito Koyasu (JPN) Bio: Erron is a snarky and ruthless gunslinger who shows no alliance with anyone but his own. Being in the new Test Your Might Tournament, he joined to please his newest adversary known as Kotal Kahn. As he goes through the tournament, Kano, the leader of Black Dragon, has a keen eye for Erron and wants him to join the Black Dragon as an honorary member of sorts. *'FATALITY 1: TBA' *'FATALITY 2: TBA' *'KLASSIC FATALITY: TBA' *'FRIENDSHIP: TBA' Frost First Introduced: Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance Voice: Sara Cravens (ENG), Eri Kitamura (JPN) Bio: TBA Geras First Introduced: Mortal Kombat 11 Voice: Dave B. Mitchell (ENG), Nobuyuki Hiyama (JPN) Bio: TBA Goro First Introduced: Mortal Kombat (1992) Voice: Vic Chao (ENG), Norio Wakamoto (JPN) Bio: TBA Hotaru First Introduced: Mortal Kombat: Deception Voice: David Vincent (ENG), Hiroaki Hirata (JPN) Bio: TBA Jacqui Briggs First Introduced: Mortal Kombat X Voice: Megalyn Echikunwoke (ENG), Mariko Suzuki (JPN) Bio: TBA Jade First Introduced: Mortal Kombat II Voice: Mela Lee (ENG), Ai Orikasa (JPN) Bio: An Edenian ninja from Outworld who is known for her sharp, attractive looks and acrobatic skills with her signature staff. Jade is an assassin under the ruling of Shao Kahn. She joined the Test Your Might tournament who is there for control over the normal kombatants, making sure they don't go against the tournament's rules. *'FATALITY 1: TBA' *'FATALITY 2: TBA' *'KLASSIC FATALITY: TBA' *'FRIENDSHIP: TBA' Jax Briggs First Introduced: Mortal Kombat II Voice: William Christopher Stevens (ENG), Ed Boon (ENG: "Gotcha" voice line), Kenji Hamada (JPN) Bio: TBA Johnny Cage First Introduced: Mortal Kombat (1992) Voice: Andrew Bowen (ENG), Tomokazu Sugita (JPN) Bio: TBA Kabal First Introduced: Mortal Kombat 3 Voice: David Lodge (ENG), Kazuhiko Inoue (JPN) Bio: TBA Kano First Introduced: Mortal Kombat (1992) Voice: JB Blanc (ENG), Hidenari Ugaki (JPN) Bio: TBA Kenshi Takahashi First Introduced: Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance Voice: Vic Chao (ENG), Satoshi Hino (JPN) Bio: TBA Kitana First Introduced: Mortal Kombat II Voice: Kari Whalgren (ENG), Miyuki Sawashiro (JPN) Bio: TBA Kotal Kahn First Introduced: Mortal Kombat X Voice: Phil LaMarr (ENG), Hidekatsu Shibata (JPN) Bio: TBA Kung Lao First Introduced: Mortal Kombat II Voice: Sunil Malhotra (ENG), Noriaki Sugiyama (JPN) Bio: TBA Kurtis Stryker First Introduced: Mortal Kombat 3 Voice: Matthew Mercer (ENG), Masashi Ebara (JPN) Bio: TBA Li Mei First Introduced: Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance Voice: Tara Strong (ENG), Romi Park (JPN) Bio: TBA Liu Kang First Introduced: Mortal Kombat (1992) Voice: Matthew Yang King (ENG), Shotaro Morikubo (JPN) Bio: TBA Mileena First Introduced: Mortal Kombat II Voice: Karen Strassmen (ENG), Chie Nakamura (JPN) Bio: TBA Noob Saibot First Introduced: Mortal Kombat II Voice: Sean Chiplock (ENG), Unsho Ishizuka (JPN) Bio: TBA Quan Chi First Introduced: Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero Voice: Ronald M. Banks (ENG), Kenyu Horiuchi (JPN) Bio: TBA Raiden First Introduced: Mortal Kombat (1992) Voice: Richard Epcar (ENG), Shinichiro Miki (JPN) Bio: TBA Reptile First Introduced: Mortal Kombat (1992) Voice: Steve Blum (ENG), Koichi Yamadera (JPN) Bio: TBA Scorpion First Introduced: Mortal Kombat (1992) Voice: Patrick Seitz (ENG), Ed Boon (ENG: "Get Over Here" voice line.), Naoya Uchida (JPN) Bio: TBA Sektor First Introduced: Mortal Kombat 3 Voice: Dave B. Mitchell (ENG), Kosuke Toriumi (JPN) Bio: TBA Shang Tsung First Introduced: Mortal Kombat (1992) Voice: Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa (ENG), Toshio Furukawa (JPN) Bio: TBA Shao Kahn First Introduced: Mortal Kombat II Voice: Ike Amadi (ENG), Hidekatsu Shibata (JPN) Bio: TBA Sheeva First Introduced: Mortal Kombat 3 Voice: Vanessa Marshall (ENG), Masako Katsuki (JPN) Bio: TBA Sindel First Introduced: Mortal Kombat 3 Voice: Mara Junot (ENG), Rie Tanaka (JPN) Bio: TBA Skarlet First Introduced: Mortal Kombat (2011) Voice: Beata Pozniak (ENG), Takako Honda (JPN) Bio: TBA Smoke First Introduced: Mortal Kombat II Voice: Andrew Bowan (ENG), Koichi Tochika (JPN) Bio: TBA Sonya Blade First Introduced: Mortal Kombat (1992) Voice: Tricia Helfer (ENG), Mie Sonozaki (JPN) Bio: TBA Sub-Zero First Introduced: Mortal Kombat (1992) Voice: Steve Blum (ENG), Hideo Ishikawa (JPN) Bio: TBA Baraka First Introduced: Mortal Kombat II Voice: Steve Blum (ENG), Tomoyuki Dan (JPN) Bio: TBA Nightwolf First Introduced: Mortal Kombat 3 Voice: Daniel Lujan (ENG), Jurota Kosugi (JPN) Bio: TBA Tremor First Introduced: Mortal Kombat: Special Forces Voice: Fred Tatasciore (ENG), Kenta Miyake (JPN) Bio: TBA Bo' Rai Cho First Introduced: Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance Voice: Steve Blum (ENG), Ryota Takeuchi (JPN) Bio: TBA Rain First Introduced: Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 Voice: Harry Dittman (ENG), Junichi Suwabe (JPN) Bio: TBA Shinnok First Introduced: Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero Voice: Troy Baker (ENG), Daisuke Endo (JPN) Bio: TBA Kira First Introduced: Mortal Kombat: Deception Voice: Kari Whalgren (ENG), Atsuko Tanaka (JPN) Bio: TBA Kobra First Introduced: Mortal Kombat: Deception Voice: Reuben Langdon (ENG), Daisuke Kishio (JPN) Bio: TBA Mavado First Introduced: Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance Voice: Kyle Hebert (ENG), Tarusuke Shingaki (JPN) Bio: TBA Nitara First Introduced: Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance Voice: Cindy Robinson (ENG), Miyuki Sawashiro (JPN) Bio: TBA Sareena First Introduced: Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero Voice: Danielle Nicolet (ENG), Hiromi Igarashi (JPN) Bio: TBA Tanya First Introduced: Mortal Kombat 4 Voice: Jennifer Hale (ENG), Makoto Tsumura (JPN) Bio: TBA Category:Sub pages